


Harry's Sweater

by therealginnyweasley (lindsaycarpenter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsaycarpenter/pseuds/therealginnyweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hinny one shot, just some fluff. I’ve always had this head canon and then I had a dream about this so I thought I’d share. Sorry my title sucks and so does my ending lol enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Sweater

Ginny stretched out in bed, expecting to find another person laying next to her, but she was alone. She sat up confused, wondering where Harry could be on a Saturday morning. She glanced at the clock on their bedside table to find that it was 11 am. Then she saw a note in Harry’s handwriting: 

Had to go into work today to complete some files.  
Be back in a few hours.  
With all my love,   
Harry

She sighed, wishing she could spend the day with her husband. Ginny smirked at the thought. It had been a few weeks since their wedding, and yet sometimes it still seemed like she was stuck in a dream. 

Reluctantly, Ginny rolled out of bed. She didn’t really know what she was going to do all day when her Saturday’s are usually spent at the Burrow or lounging around the house with Harry. 

She started to walk over to the wardrobe when she noticed the dirty laundry overflowing from the hamper. “Well, that’s something I probably should do today” Ginny thought to herself. Remembering that she hadn’t done laundry since the day her and Harry returned from their honeymoon, she just reached for anything clean that she could find. 

She put on her comfiest pair of underwear and some wool socks. She was about to put on her favorite Harpies sweatshirt when out of the corner of her eye she saw the sweater her mom had knitted last Christmas for Harry. Smiling, she pulled on the sweater and looked in the mirror. Harry was much taller than she was, so the bottom of the sweater reached just below her underwear, and the sleeves were much too long, giving her what Harry liked to call “sweater paws.” The large “H” on the sweater made her chuckle. She literally was Harry’s now, and smirked at the thought of walking around the house all day wearing a sweater branded with his name. Ginny inhaled and the scent of Harry filled her lungs. “I’m definitely not taking this off” she said to herself. 

She passed the time by doing all of the laundry and tidying up their new house. It was around 3 o’clock when she decided to make herself a cup of tea and start the book she had been meaning to read for weeks now. Once her tea was ready, she conjured up a fire and snuggled into her favorite chair. 

At some point Ginny dozed off, which is how Harry found her when he returned from work. He almost didn’t see her tiny frame curled up in the chair, but when he did he smiled and thought about how lucky he was to have her. He quietly walked towards her, not wanting to startle her from her sleep.

He studied his wife, her pale legs were curled up under her. He noticed that she was wearing his Weasley sweater, which made his smile even wider. It was a few sizes too big for her, but he couldn’t help but think about that this may be the most beautiful he has ever seen her look, apart from their wedding day. Her long fiery hair was in a mess around her shoulders, with the same wild strand hanging on the side of her face like always. Her pale skin glowed in the light of the fire. 

Ginny seemed to sense his presence as she began to stir from her sleep. She opened her eyes and looked up at Harry. She smiled. 

“Hi,” she said sleepily. 

Harry chuckled. “Hello love, did you doze off?”

“I guess so. How long have you been staring at me, weirdo?”

Harry laughed. 

“Long enough to notice you don’t have much on under that sweater.”

Ginny smirked and gave him her best model pose.

“You like what you see?”

Harry laughed again and nodded and crawled into the chair with her, wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her softly. 

She settled into the crook of his neck and sighed. 

“I missed you today, Potter.”

“I missed you too, Weasley.”

She looked up at him and frowned. 

“Weasley? Excuse me? Aren’t you forgetting something?”

She flashed him her wedding ring and then gestured to the “H” on his sweater she was wearing. 

He grinned and said, “Ah yes, you’re a Potter now.”

“And don’t you forget it.” 

“Never, Mrs. Potter.”

Her eyes lit up and she put her hands around his neck.

She leaned into kiss him, and as Harry closed his eyes and was about to touch his lips to hers, suddenly Ginny kissed him on the cheek and starting to run towards their bedroom and yelled “Not if you can’t catch me!”

Harry laughed and couldn’t help but notice that as she was running, his sweater rode up on her back exposing her bum. He launched out of the chair and followed her into their bedroom. When he walked in, Ginny ran into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck. He caught her in his arms and started kissing her as he walked over to their bed. He set her down and crawled on top of her, giving both of them flashbacks from their wedding night.

“You’re mine, forever,” Ginny murmured in between kisses.  
Harry smiled and stared deeply into her eyes.

“Always.”


End file.
